Mobile Minute
}} Mobile Minute is a racing game. Plot A group of children, including yourself, want to show off their nice remote controlled mobile toys, and there's no better way to show them off than racing them! You have three months, June, July, and August to build and race vehicles in your collection, and become the best mobile racer in your city. Controls Put the game controls here. If you wish, you can create a subpage for the controls. :See Mobile Minute/Controls Mobiles * Car: All time classic with standard front-wheel drive - this drive gives better control when breaking or skidding. * Car (RWD): A mobile car with a RWD engine. This has better traction and acceleration. * Car (4x4): 4-wheel drive gives better acceleration, traction and control, but reduced control when breaking. * ATV: 6-wheel drive with independant suspension allows maneuvering across terrain with almost no issue. However, it's slower. * Motor boat: Not suitable for roads, but works well in the water. * Copter * Plane Modifications * Engines ** Stock engine: A stock engine provides the lowest amount of acceleration, and is more than enough to last the easiest races, regardless of length. * Batteries ** Stock batteries: Can indefinably power a stock engine. ** * Wheels ** Hard wheels, which are normal. ** Slick wheels give better traction on pavement, but poor traction on dirt. ** Off-Road wheels give better traction on grass or other soft terrain, but aren't good for pavement. ** Spike or chain wheels give better traction on icy surfaces, but are unsuitable for other terrain. * Chassis controls both the mass and strength of the mobile. Lighter vehicles accelerate more easily, but can be deflected more easily by bumps, obstacles or other vehicles. Strength indicates how much battering it can take; even fragile chassis can take bumps, but it can break if it flies full-strength into an obstacle. ** Tin: Average mass, fragile ** Aluminum: Average mass, average strength ** Plastic - Very light but fragile ** Iron: Heavy and strong ** Titanium-alloy: Light and strong Gameplay As a racing game, you need to get from start to finish. However, you still need to abide by rules: * Speed races have only one requirement - reach the finish line. You can take any route you want for a point-to-point course. For lap-based courses, you need to circle around point or set of points before going through the goal to complete a lap (which usually is found on a rock, tree, etc.) If you manage to drive over the point, then you've met the requirement of circling it. * Course races have markers that your car must pass through to complete the track. You can still take any route you want, but you cannot miss two consecutive gates - head back and pass through one of them to continue. If the courses branch into two separate paths, you can choose either one. * Slalom requires you to pass through every gate exactly once. A time penalty of 10 seconds is applied to every missed gate. Levels # Oval track: A 400 m oval track, using gravel and surrounded by grass. #* In speed races, vehicles start at the same row, at the end of a given turn. Walls are along the inside of the track to force vehicles along the path. #* A course race has inner walls and separates the track in two. Vehicles start on either the inner or outer track, at the same row. Walls block the inner and outer tracks, except on the opposite side of the track, where vehicles must switch from the inner to outer (and vice versa). Gates appear at the beginning, middle and end of each turn. #* Slalom courses do not appear on this track. # Sidewalk: A race along a set of straight sidewalks. It is bordered by grass, but going too far out causes you to enter the road - which may be difficult to return onto the sidewalk unless you are at an intersection (and this may slow you down.) #* Speed races are usually in a straight line or to a given point. If it's easy, you won't need to leave the sidewalks, but more difficult ones may have you cross a road. #* Course races assign a path for the sidewalks. #* Slalom courses can appear in this race, and usually have them drive in a zig-zag pattern. # Parking lot: A large parking lot, almost vacant because parents are out for the day, is quite nice for for playing with mobiles. #* Speed races require you to drive along the sidewalk surrounding the race. You could drive into the lot, but the only way back on the course is on the opposite side of the finish line. #* Course races are along the inside of the parking lot. Gates appear on every third yellow parking line, but there's an occasional car you need to drive around. #* Slalom gates are randomly placed. # Hockey rink: An indoor hockey rink, where racers drive around the outside of the track. However, the arena manager does not like spiked or chain wheels as they damage the ice, making it a slippery race. #* No speed courses. #* Course Races require you to be within 2 m of the rink's corners. #* Slalom gates are randomly placed in the rink. * Lily lake: A small lake ideal for boat racing. * River raid: A long river, with water for boats, and a side road for the cars. * Uphill battle: Start at the bottom of a sandy hill, and reach the top. The sandy hill makes traction difficult. * Dive bomb: The goal is only 10 meters ahead, but 75m below.